Forbidden
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Trunks and Goten are going through some bumps in a new forming relationship, Trunks tries to fight the fact that he is falling for Goten. lemon Yaoi GT Plz review, Sequel made triquel up!
1. Default Chapter

Sum: Trunks knows that Goten is gay, and after a break up with Marron, it's a whole new ballgame!

Flitwick: Don't own it, but then again… maybe someday…

Rashger: Keep dreaming… No I mean it keep dreaming it could happen so HA!

Length: One shot Rating: Lemon, Yaoi Char: Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Kate (new Character) Marron, and Uub. (Other characters may appear)

**Forbidden**

Trunks lay on his bed thinking, how could Maron leave him? Wasn't he good enough? What did Uub have that he didn't, he was the rich one, not to mention more handsome. How could Marron throw away 3 years of happiness? That and not to mention how sexually frustrated he was lately, they'd been broken up for 3 months already, and Marron showed no sign of coming back. In fact she looked happier, if that was at all possible. Goten had been a good friend through it all, he was there when he needed a person to talk to. He always listened, Trunks jumped up with a thought. Goten was gay, maybe he could help him in one other way.

Goten lay curled up on his bed thinking, now Trunks was single. He was good enough for him, what did Maron have that he didn't? Well other then a, you know… Goten knew he was a cute, many men and women told him so, plus he was in great shape, not to mention available. Finally after three years he had his chance. Maybe Trunks would see him in a different light; maybe, just maybe Trunks might find him attractive.

Trunks mustered up his courage and knocked on Goten's door. Goten jumped up, and tried to wash the dirty images out of his mind.

"Come in… Trunks!" Goten said happily as he motioned for Trunks to sit down. He didn't like that all Trunks talked about was Marron, but he did like that Trunks would put his arms around him.

"Yeah, Goten I uh, I have something to ask you…" Trunks said nervously. Goten's eyes lit up, maybe Trunks was going to ask him to go out with him.

"Yeah? Go ahead ask me anything Tru-Kun" Goten said grabbing Trunks hand.

"Well I don't think that you'll exactly like this, I want a…. sexual favor…?" Trunks said softly. Goten gasped and backed away from Trunks, All sorts of things were flashing through his mind, but he was so shocked that he couldn't make sense of it at all.

"W-What do you mean?" Goten looked down. Trunks shifted, he was so uncomfortable, sure he wanted to do something with Goten, but what? His mind whirled at the possibilities. A blow job, a hand job, maybe more?

"I'm sorry, I'll leave, I shouldn't have asked. I just know that you are gay, and haven't had a boyfriend in a while. I'm sorry Goten." Trunks got up to leave.

"No, wait! What do you uh, want me to do?" Goten said calmly.

"I don't know, a hj, a bj? Something along the lines of that…" Trunks shrugged, the nervousness started to drop away, and a new feeling of sexiness settled in. "Oh come on, if you give me an hj I'll uh, rub you, through your jeans. You know on your crotch area."

"Have you forgotten that you are straight? Or are you gay now? I mean I guess I'll do it, if you really want me too, but why now? What's changed?" Goten questioned.

"Well, I have to admit that I am sexually pent up. I am still straight, it's just that I haven't been with anyone for 3 months and it's hard. Nothing's really changed though. So will you do _it_?" Trunks breathed close to Goten's ear, and began to stroke his thigh. Goten shuddered, nodded and leaned in close to him. Trunks grinned and began to unbutton his pants. He pulled Goten's hand to his now aroused member. Goten pulled a bottle of lube out of a drawer and smothered his hand in it, he grabbed Trunks member and gave it a few hard strokes. Trunks arched up and a feral growl came out of his throat. "Yeah Goten, that's good, keep it going, yeah." Trunks hand was fondling the hard lump in Goten's jeans.

"Trunks!" Goten hissed through clenched teeth. Trunks grinned again as he rubbed Goten harder, and Goten began to stroke him vigorously.

"Yes, I am about to, about to… yes!" Trunks cried as he spilt his seed all over Goten's hand.

"Mmm hmm." Goten sighed as Trunks took his hand away. Trunks grabbed a towel and wiped Goten's hand off, he turned before he left.

"I'd like to do this again Goten, ok?"

"Yeah, sure gasp I'll be gasp here." Goten lay on the bed breathing deeply.

"You ok?" Trunks asked concerned. Goten nodded, so Trunks ducked out of the room. Goten got up to lock the door, he was so hard. Quickly he shed his pants and grabbed his member, taking slow sensual strokes; he had to bite his lip to keep from calling out Trunks' name.

Trunks could hear Goten's struggling grunts and moans, he knew he wasn't being fair. He put his ear to the wall so he could listen better; he could here tiny groans of his name being uttered. He leaned back against his pillows and thought. If Goten was that good at Hj's then he might be even better at Bj's, but he had to find a way to negotiate on the terms. He decided to sleep on it.

Goten quickly cleaned up his mess, and turned over to sleep. He couldn't help but wonder what Trunks' cum would taste like, he'd bet that it would taste good. Sweet and salty, in the best way, not sour like his past boyfriend. Maybe he could win Trunks over, make him see how good of a lover he was. He could only hope…

Next day

Trunks stretched, the answer had come to him in a dream,if Goten gave him a Bjhe would stroke Goten through his boxers until he came. Well he'd talk it over with Goten after breakfast.

Goten woke up hopeful, since Trunks wanted to do _it_ again, he had a slight chance of getting him for a boyfriend. They could make love until dawns early light, and then lay in each other's arms. Hey, a guy could dream. He made his way down to the kitchen, only to see the object of his desire half naked at the kitchen table (only top half naked unfortunately)

"Hey Goten, have a nice sleep?" Trunks acted as if nothing had gone on last night.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm hungry, worked up quite an appetite!" Goten grinned brightly. Trunks choked on his food and turned a bright red. Goten grinned even wider, so Trunks did remember.

"Worked it up doing what?" Bulma said coyly coming around the corner.

"Nothing! You know, I'll just grab some of this, and be on my way. I'm dirty gotta go shower!" Goten said rushing up the stairs with some food. Bulma gave Trunks a suspicious glance, but he just kept on eating, once he finished he waved to his mom and rushed upstairs.

Goten relaxed under the hot water, it felt so good on his back, but unfortunately left much to the imagination. He could just imagine Trunks in there with him, stroking his back, caressing him; he started getting hard when the shower curtain was pulled back.

"Trunks!" Goten gasped as he tried to cover himself.

"Relax it's not as if I've never seen you naked be- Oh? I guess I've never seen you quite like this." Trunks chuckled as his gaze traveled down Goten's torso. Goten gulped and reached for a towel. Trunks stopped him and motioned for him to get closer. Goten moved next to him, and Trunks flared his Ki to dry him.

"Uh Trunks I still am naked…" Goten said, slightly embarrassed, seeing that he was fully aroused.

"I know, just put some boxers on, there's something I want to talk to you about." Trunks explained as he waited for Goten. When Goten finished fishing out some boxers he said,"See I was wondering if you could give me a Bj, and in return I will rub you through your boxers until you cum."

"Uh… ok I guess, you want to do that now?" Goten questioned. Trunks nodded, and looked at him with bedroom eyes. Goten gasped and licked his lips as Trunks pounced on him. Goten was pushed on his back, and got a face full of jean crotch.

"Sorry, got a little excited there." Trunks laughed as he lifted himself up and rid himself of the jeans. Goten was met instantly with a mouth full of cock. He struggled with the deep throating, but got the hang of it eventually.

"Ah yes take it, oh your so hot and wet, deeper, ok now hum." Trunks commanded from his perch atop Goten. Goten tried to comply but found that it didn't work, instead he slowly eased Trunks on his back. That way he had more control, and could lick his shaft slowly, tease him out of his mind.

"Oh come on, it's been so long since I had this feeling, please let me cum, in your mouth!" Trunks cried arching up. Goten smirked before taking Trunks length and deep throating. He hummed softly and increased tempo, as he stroked the rest of his length. Trunks gasped before cumming in Goten's wet recess. Goten smiled to himself, Trunks tasted wonderful, just like he thought he would.

"You didn't have to swallow, I know it tastes sour, most girls think so…" Trunks said smiling, with a sexy sheen of sweat covering his torso.

"Oh, yeah I uh accidentally did, but it tastes fine." Goten said. Trunks shrugged and glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit! I'm supposed to be at C.C. in 45 minutes, Goten can you take a rain check? I got to go!" Trunks grabbed his pants and pulled up his boxers before dashing out the door. Goten nodded glumly as he looked down at himself, not again…

Weeks of this followed, Trunks used every excuse to dash out before pleasuring Goten. Goten on the other hand was not complaining, he was glad that Trunks was spending time with him. A couple months later Goten went downstairs to join Trunks and Bulma for breakfast. Trunks had been coming home less and less lately.

"So Trunks what is this I hear about you seeing someone?" Bulma grinned from behind the counter. Goten halted mid step, his heart raced, was Trunks going to tell his mother about them?

"Yeah, I have been seeing someone, her name is Kate…" Trunks mumbled into his cup. Goten gasped, Kate! Who the hell was she?

"Kate is it? And how long have you been seeing this Kate? Is she your girlfriend? How long have you two been together?"

"Well we've been together for about 2 weeks, and yes she's my girlfriend, now can we talk about something else?"

"Touchy, touchy fine then I will just leave you alone then, oh hi Goten." Bulma smiled. Trunks looked up sharply; he had been trying to keep this thing a secret from him.

"How much did you hear?" Trunks said slowly

"Oh enough, congratulations Trunks, I had no idea you had a girlfriend." Goten said with a betrayed look in his eyes. Trunks gulped and got up to head upstairs. Goten went up right after him.

"Trunks, don't you run away from me! I can bust right through that door and you know it!"

"I'm not trying to run; I just didn't want to talk about it in front of my mom." Trunks said, he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Goten sighed and sat next to him. "It just happened so fast, she wanted to have dinner, so I said yes. Things got kind of heavy from there, I went up to her apartment and we… Well after that I couldn't have not had her be my girlfriend. Goten, she's not as good as you, no one is. The way your body moves, your mouth, lips..." Trunks looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "I want another negotiation. I can screw you, and then I'll give you hand jobs, no strings attached. What do you say Ten-Chan?" Trunks seductively whispered in his ear.

"You want to make… make, go ahead, do me." Goten said pulling Trunks over him. Trunks had said it himself; there was no one as good as him, maybe this could make Trunks see that he needed no one but him. Trunks grinned as he flipped Goten over and pulled down his cargos. Trunks struggled vainly to open his zipper, but instead he ripped off his pants and boxers.

"Wait; get the lube… in my drawer." Goten moaned. Trunks nodded and went into Goten's room to get it.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll give you a hand job or something… do I need to lube you?" Trunks gasped as he smothered the smooth substance over his own throbbing member.

"No, just hurry, Kami I'm so horny! Come on Tru-kun!" Goten shouted as Trunks eagerly shoved into him. Trunks had Goten in his hands and knees facedown on the bed. At first Goten bit his lip at the point of entry, getting used to a new feeling of being so deeply filled, and stretched. ThenGoten's head thrashed from side to side in pleasure, moaning Trunks name while clutching the sheets. Trunks was panting and on the verge of turning SSJ1. He lapped at the juncture of Goten's shoulder and neck, creating a very wet, red hicky. Goten reached up to stroke himself in rhythm with Trunks' thrusts.

"Kami-sama, Goten-chan!" Trunks cried as he withdrew to release in Goten's mouth. Goten flipped over on his back to receive a taste of Trunks. He readily lapped up every last morsel, and crawled on to an exhausted Trunks' belly.

"More onegai Tru-kun… Dajoubu? Can you last longer?" Goten said happily. Trunks sighed and wrapped his arms around Goten.

"Alright, sure how can I say no to your cute chibi eyes?" Trunks laughed, but stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

"Trunks your girlfriend is here, I'm sending her up to your room!"

"Oh shit, Goten hide under the bed, wait give me your boxers mine are torn. Mom! I'm not decent wait a sec and I'll be down!" Trunks yelled while pulling on Goten's boxers.

"Silly, it's not like I haven't seen you 'indecent' before." Kate winked as she walked toward the bed.

"Yeah, it's just that I grabbed Goten's boxers by mistake, and I wanted to grab some that are mine…"

"Awww honey are they uncomfortable? Let's take them off, right now!" Kate smirked as she advanced on Trunks.

"Right now, on the bed?" Trunks gulped.

"Well yeah I haven't seen you for a whole day, if you don't want to do it on the bed we could always do it on the floor…" Kate trailed off while tracing the rim of Trunks' (well Goten's) boxers. "Plus babe, I know you want it, you're semi-erect. Come on baby don't leave me hanging. A quickie just before dinner please?" Kate pleaded. Goten smiled from underneath the bed, Trunks didn't want to sleep with Kate, and he left Trunks semi-erect, his plan was working.

"Fine a super quick quickie, alright then we go to dinner, and you'll finally get to meet my best friend Goten… You wouldn't even notice if he was in the room while we were fucking, you keep your eyes closed the entire time!" Trunks said as if letting off a clue to Goten.

"I know it but I can't help it!" Kate giggled, and Goten could see her clothes drop to the floor. Goten was about to get out from underneath the bed, but he was _very_ aroused, so instead he lay on his back and began to fondle himself. He imaged that those grunts and groans coming out of Trunks were because of him. Trunks and Kate must have been rolling around on the bed, because they rolled right over his erection, there was an odd popping noise, and then Goten felt extreme pain. He scrambled from underneath the bed and quietly let himself out. He ran into his room, grabbed a robe and went downstairs.

"B-chan, please help me, it hurts!" Goten screamed, while walking around the lab.

"Goten, hold on, I'll be right there, gee can't a mom make dinner!" Bulma sighed as she walked down to her lab, Goten looked like he had been crying, but also he was grasping his groin while bent over.

"Goten, what in the hell happened, come on let me see!" Bulma pulled, Goten's hands away from his lap, and inspected his penis which by now was turning purple from a bruise.

"I was uh… masturbating, and fell of the bed, then I hit ummm _him_ on the floor, I heard a weird popping noise. Am I going to be ok?" Goten looked up with tears in his eyes, it just made Bulma realize that under all that tough 'I'm 21 now' trash talk, was a very scared little boy.

"Ok, Goten it looks like you fractured your penis, (It really can happen, I read I in Cosmo) one of your membrane walls broke, and I have to do a small surgery, like 15 minutes tops, let me put the dinner in the oven to warm, and then I'll come back ok? Right now you can take the anesthesia." Bulma rushed out to tell everybody diner would take a little longer. Goten lay down on the table and took deep breaths. Tears leaked down his face without permission, he heard Trunks making love to Kate. She at least got to face him when they did it, it seemed as if Trunks couldn't stand to see Goten's face when they had sex, he made him stay face down the entire time. He even complained that Kate didn't look at him while they were doing it, how many times had they done it? If Trunks knew that much information, it had to be a lot. He was soon lost in his thoughts as he lost consciousness. Bulma came in, did the procedure, and then wrapped Goten up.

"Is it finished already B-chan?" Goten yawned.

"Yes, but you are in a cast, sorry you'll have to take Viagra to stay up, other then that you should be able to go to the bathroom just fine." Bulma gave him his robe ad led him to the door. "Take a pill now, and go get dressed so you could join us for dinner."

Goten came down a couple minutes later, everyone was already there, and there was only an empty spot in between Trunks and Goku. The cast wasn't evident in his pants; in fact it just looked like he was aroused.

"Why the hell are you coming down to dinner like that, boy?" Vegeta questioned.

"He fractured his penis; it happens to the best of us, now shut up and eat Vegeta!" Bulma said in her no nonsense voice. Dinner went by uneventfully; Goten ate fast and ran up to his room as soon as he could. He didn't notice that Trunks and Kate followed him. As soon as he closed the door it was opened again by Trunks.

"Hey Goten, sorry about your accident… Kate wanted to meet you." Trunks said raising an eyebrow to Goten's injury.

"Why?" Goten asked pathetically.

"Why what Goten?" Trunks said sitting beside him.

"Why would you want to meet a loser like me, Kate?" Goten said looking up at her with the same pathetic eyes.

"You're not a loser, plus I wanted to see the guy Trunks won't stop talking about, also Trunks has your pictures plastered all over his office, and desk. You are quite a cutie, if I weren't going out with Trunks I'd be at ya!" She winked. Trunks bristled at that comment.

"Wouldn't matter if you weren't going out with me, Goten is gay." Trunks said gazing affectionately at Goten for a split second.

"Oh well then, I got to go, tell your mom I said thanks for dinner, ok baby?" Kate said kissing Trunks deeply. Watching them, Goten could only help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss Trunks.

"Bye, honey." Trunks waved. He sat on Goten's bed for about 10 minutes before turning to Goten and speaking.

"What really happened? It had to have happened when you were in my room, did I hurt you Goten?" Trunks said in a troubled voice.

"Well, I don't think that it was your fault, but when I was underneath your bed I started jacking off cuz—well anyways you guys rolled over on top of my dick…"

"Damn right it wasn't my fault! I gave you the fuckin' hint to leave, if you hadn't been fucking around this would have never happened!" Trunks yelled.

"Well if you didn't want to do me, I would have never been in there in the first place." Goten countered.

"Uh! You stupid asshole, you begged me to fuck you again, so you see you little whore, you could've been out of my room a lot sooner." Trunks huffed as he looked away from Goten,

"You're right, it is my fault! I am such a whore, Kami what am I supposed to do? Now you hate m-me!" Goten sobbed. Trunks turned around and clutched Goten tightly.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm sorry, I got mad because I didn't like the idea that I could be the one that hurt you, and you're not a whore. I'm an ass for calling you that!" They leaned against each other for a little while, before declining against the bed, and falling asleep.

Goten woke up to a deliciously good feeling, and realized that it was Trunks' arms around him. Goten sighed happily as he snuggled closer to Trunks chest.

"Hey Goten, I just thought of something" Trunks yawned as he awoke.

"What?"

"Well, why can't you use a sensu bean to make yourself better?"

'Damn, I could've, but Kate has seen me like this, and she can't learn about those… That would've been an easy way out." Goten sighed once more as he leaned in closer to Trunks.

"Hey Goten, since we're like this… wanna?" Trunks grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You want to fuck me?" Goten asked warily.

"Make love to you, I know you can't go face down, so want to face me?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to, just be careful, you would not believe how much that hurt!" Trunks nodded calmly, and then groaned as he brought out his aching member. Goten got his extra bottle of lube and squirted it in his hands, he sensually lathered it all over Trunks' awaiting cock. Trunks bit back a moan as he slowly sunk into Goten. Goten arched up to meet Trunks' entry, and whimpered as he was filled.

"Oh yeah Goten, you are so sexy when you look at me like that!" Trunks smiled as he watched Goten's flushed body arch and move under him. A sheen of sweat covered Goten, and he writhed in the most sensual way. Trunks lowered his head to a spot on Goten's neck and began to suck on it in a most ferocious manner. It seemed to bring even more pleasure to Goten as he shouted out Trunks name. Trunks quickly put his hand over Goten's mouth, but a certain passer by heard everything. Trunks pulled out so Goten could swallow his load. Just then the door burst open and Kate walked in.

"What in the hell is going on here? Trunks Briefs! Are you gay?" She asked angrily.

"Kate, I… you… we were…. Well I only got a quickie in with you yesterday, and Goten was horny so he let me fuck him…" Trunks lied. So we're back to 'fuck' now, Goten thought to himself.

"Is this true Goten?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just need to get fucked sometimes, and I knew Trunks missed you… I'm sorry I messed up." Goten said wiping the cum off his face.

"Damn right you did, Trunks I came here to tell you that there is a crisis at the office and they need you, Arene told me you were here at home. Trunks nodded, got up and headed to Capsule corp.

"I can't believe you did that with my boyfriend… Well actually I can he is pretty hot." Kate grinned evilly, once she knew Trunks was gone. "Why did you actually do it? Did you think that you could steal him from me? Well just know that he has been fucking me everyday since the first day we met, and he screams out my name and everything. Actually you know that little scene did get me hot… Would you like to take out some sexual frustration on me? Oh wait you can't, well in return for messing around with my boyfriend, you can pleasure me, I do like oral. Come on do it!" Kate yelled grabbing Goten by the hair.

"Kate I don't think you know what you're doing and I am not a whore, I don't go and give people sexual favors right off the bat."

"Oh? What they have to be with some one? Hell, I don't even care that you did it, I don't really like Trunks that much anyway, and he's not that good in bed. But maybe someday we'll get married, and then I'll divorce and get half his cash so it's all good. I always get what I want, and now I want you Goten, so fuckin' eat me out you asshole!" Kate yelled, slapping Goten and shoving his head in her lap. "And if you don't I'll make sure a 'member' of yours never heals!" Goten ceased his fighting as he felt Kate's hand on the newly made cast, and sighed defeated as he started to comply.

Capsule Corp

Trunks wasn't very happy, he couldn't believe he lied like that, and then he just left Goten alone with Kate. He couldn't get the images of his and Goten's coupling out of his mind. Images of Goten's sweat soaked body, and the way he had screamed Trunks' name flashed through his head. He'd never felt this way with Maron, or Kate. If Goten were to leave his life Trunks would seriously consider suicide. He decided to go back home and confront Goten and Kate. The crisis wasn't a crisis anyway, the phones had been out, but it was being fixed.

Trunks leaned his head against Goten's door only to hear.

"And if you don't I'll make sure a 'member' of yours never heals!" Trunks gasped as he shoved open the door, Kate was trying to get her under wear off, and still keep a firm grip on Goten's penis.

"Get the hell off you fucking whore!" Trunks screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the one on, Trunks!" poor Goten replied.

"Not you Ten-Chan, you Kate, get off of the love of my life!" Trunks said picking her up and dislodging her hand.

"Trunks, you and I are dating, how could you call me a whore?" Kate asked

"Because you are, I smell other men on you all the time! And you are trying to get my poor chibi to go down on you or something. Get out of my house, if you ever come near here again I'll call the cops you, got it bitch?!" Trunks shouted as he pushed her out the door. Goten still lay on the floor, where he had fallen when Trunks grabbed Kate.

"Here love, take this, let me help you up." Trunks said handing Goten a sensu bean. "Holy shit she really slapped you, here, come here." Trunks said pulling Goten into his lap. Goten looked at him strangely.

"I'm dreaming, and I'm going to wake up any second right?" He asked confused.

"No, I just realized that I love you, not Kate, not Maron, but you." Trunks said nuzzling Goten's neck, while lightly nipping at it.

"Oh, ahhh Trunks… Why do you like that spot on my neck?"

"I don't know, I feel like I want to, like I want to…" Trunks trailed off as he bit into Goten's flesh. Goten gasped, but pressed Trunks' head closer.

"Great you've marked the boy; lord knows you'll be at it like teenagers now!" Vegeta smirked from the doorway.

"Dad! Goku, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"Well we heard all the commotion, and were curious to what was going on; I never thought that you would mark Goten as your mate though!" Goku grinned.

"Oookkk whatever, we'll get to that 'teenager' stuff you were talking about dad, if you would be so kind?" Trunks winked.

"Well here, a postcard came for you, it's from Maron, and she's coming to visit with Uub, next week" Vegeta said. Well this will prove to be interesting, but at least I have Trunks now, he's all mine! Goten sighed happily as he settled more comfortably into Trunks arms

The end! (. ) Reviews gladly welcomed! ♥


	2. Forbidden part 2

Sum: You thought it was over, you thought that Trunks and Goten were finally happy, didn't you? Well too bad, Maron is all in the mix now and it's a whole new ballgame!

Flitwick: Ooo look at her trying to make it sound all fancy and suspenseful.

Rashger: I think it is suspenseful.

Flitwick: Suck up!

**Forbidden 2**

**11am**

"Trunks are you worried that Maron will be super attractive, and you won't be able to stop drooling after her? You know when she comes…" Goten questioned from the bed.

"Aww Goten do you have to ruin the mood like that?" Trunks said pulling out and lying back on the bed.

"Hey just because I asked you a question doesn't mean I want you to stop!" Goten chuckled as he put himself on top of Trunks to continue their activity.

"No, I'm not afraid of that happening, I love you, and only you, now keep going… ungh faster!" Trunks cried out as Goten rocked his hips more quickly. The door suddenly swung open and Maron walked in.

"Goten, what the hell are you doing to Trunks! And why is his bedroom empty?" Maron yelled. Uub was trying to shield his eyes as Goten stopped and turned around.

"Goten why did you stop? I'm almost there, yes… Maron!" Trunks sat up quickly and covered himself with the blanket.

"Trunks what the hell is going on? I came here to see you, I check your room its empty and then you are having sex with Goten?" Maron said in disbelief.

Well I didn't know you were coming, and we set up my room as a guest room for you and Uub…" Trunks trailed off while getting up, taking the blanket and leaving Goten naked on the bed. Goten just stared at Trunks, they didn't set up the room as a guest room just for Maron and Uub; Trunks had moved out when he broke up with Kate. Uub shyly went up to the bed and handed Goten a stray robe.

"Thanks Uub, so how have you two been?" Goten said trying to make small talk. Before Uub could answer back Trunks had already gotten dressed, grabbed Maron's hand and left the room. Uub shrugged apologetically and left the room as well. Goten showered, then cleaned the room and waited for Trunks to return. Around 6:30pm Bulma called for everyone to come down and eat. Goten glumly went down, hoping that he'd at least get to sit near his koi. Unfortunately Maron was seated to the right of Trunks and Vegeta to the left of him. There were no more spots at the table, Goten got his plate and glumly headed upstairs.

"Goten, here let me make a spot for you! You don't have to eat all alone." Bulma said comfortingly. She set a place mat between her and Vegeta (It was a well known fact that Vegeta and Bulma no longer slept together, and the fact that Goku had his hand on Vegeta's thigh made it blatantly obvious!) Goten made a quick smile and sat down, he tried to avoid eye contact with Trunks. Maron cleared her throat and turned toward Trunks.

"So, I've been trying to ask you a certain question all day, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, you've been avoiding the subject that the whole time! What I want to know is this: what in all 7 hells were you and Goten doing in his room?" Trunks choked on his food a bit and turned bright red. Goten looked at Trunks closely, trying to see how Trunks would answer.

"We were experimenting. I have urges too Maron. Now can we eat without bringing up this kind of subject matter?" Trunks said calmly before talking a sip of water. Goten just stared at him in utter disbelief, he had lied right in front of everyone!

"What were Trunks and Goten doing?" Bulma asked innocently.

"Women enough, can't you see we are trying to eat a meal?" Vegeta said angrily, but his glare was aimed at at Trunks. Trunks gulped and excused his self; Goten sat staring miserably at his plate. Hadn't they just talked about this? Seconds before Maron burst in Trunks said he loved him, Goten and only him. Goten tried to cover his face as tears streamed down his face, why? Why was Trunks doing this to him? Goten couldn't take it anymore, he got up and ran out of the house. Maron shrugged her shoulders, before grabbing Uub and heading upstairs. She motioned for Uub to go into the guest room, so she could go into Trunks/Goten's room.

"Trunks? I've been meaning to talk to you, all this time apart has got me thinking…" She said seductively from the doorway. "Maybe we could 'experiment'?"

"Maron, I don't think that's wise, Uub is next door and I… I mean uh…" Trunks stuttered, he wanted to say something about his and Goten's relationship, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Oh come on, Uub sleeps like a baby! We could go at it all night right next to him and he wouldn't even notice." Maron grinned as she climbed onto the bed. "Come on Trunks, you can't say you haven't missed us, you know what we had."

"I did miss it Maron, but you know I never thought of you as a cheater."

"It's not cheating, it's you and me. We're perfect together; you know that, I know that, the public knows that. What's holding you back; don't tell me it's Goten." Maron threw up her hands and sighed.

"No, no of course not, I just have some issues at the office that have been troubling me. Can we talk more about this later?" Trunks said faking a yawn, after all he just lied outright to Maron, and a yawn wouldn't make a difference. Maron smiled and nodded; in truth she was tired herself. Trunks laid back and turned on the TV, he figured he could talk to Goten when he came up for bed. Goten got home at about 9pm, he had cried his eyes out at a local park. He looked at the top of the stairs; he didn't want to face Trunks, not right now. How could Trunks make him feel so special one day, and then like a dirty whore the next? He sniffled as he crept onto the couch and tried to fall asleep. A figure put a blanket over Goten thinking that he was asleep.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? Thanks for the blanket, but I'm burning up, I probably won't need it."

"Your neck, that mark, that's where you are burning up the most right?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Back on Vegeta sei scorned lovers marks burned. There's really nothing you can do to make it better, just pray that my baka son comes to his senses." Goten nodded miserably, as he settled down to fall asleep.

Trunks woke up to the low murmurs coming from the TV, he turned over to give Goten a good morning nibble, but he wasn't there. Groggily he went downstairs to get some breakfast. He heard some soft snoring coming from the living room. Hey I know that sound! Goten must be in there. Trunks crept into the living room and sat on the ground by Goten's head. He leaned in slowly and began to kiss him, Goten in his sleepy haze started to kiss him back. The kiss got more powerful and needy; Goten began to slide off the couch onto Trunks. The instant he fell off, he woke up and gasped into Trunks' mouth, Trunks grinned as he was able to slip in a little tongue.

"Trunks what the hell are you doing?!" Goten huffed as he pushed him self off and got up.

"Kissing my lover of course, why didn't you come back to the room last night?" Trunks asked with a charming smile.

"You, you asshole! You can't play it off as if nothing happened, you really hurt me, I cried for almost two hours! Leave me alone!" Goten shouted as tears spilled down his face.

"Goten look, I just think that no one, not even Maron needs to know about our love life ok? Come on you know I love you, let's go upstairs and have make up sex. You know you want too!" Trunks grinned as Goten took his outstretched hand. Goten smiled happily, he and Trunks had only been in a relationship for 5 days, since Maron had come 2 days early. But he'd be damned if it wasn't the best 5 days of his entire life. Trunks and Goten instantly fell onto the bed as they got into the room. Trunks grinned as he began to slowly strip Goten of clothes.

"Yeah, make up sex will be great, just like our relationship. Hey Trunks, how come you've never touched me _there_?" Goten looked at Trunks with deprived eyes.

"Goten, you know that I am new at this, so forgive me if I am not willing to do everything…" Trunks looked at Goten's hurt expression. "Yet… ok just not yet! Come here chibi, let me make love to you like no other. Wait I have an idea, let's stay in bed all day long, I'll go get some food capsules you know if we get hungry for more than, heh, heh you know!" Trunks winked getting up. Goten waited anxiously in the bed, he was afraid that Maron would run into Trunks, and this perfect day would be forgotten. Goten grabbed the lube form the drawer, so he could concentrate on something else. The door opened and Goten looked up, expectantly.

"Tru-! Maron, What do you want?" Goten asked, trying to disguise his disappointment.

"Cut the crap, where is he faggot?" Maron said dropping the nice girl routine now that Trunks was not there. Goten was glad that Maron still did not know how to locate Ki, so she did not know that Trunks was in Bulma's capsule store room.

"Why do you want to know?" Goten asked, he was curious after all.

"Oh shut up and tell me Goten! You can't have him, all this talk of me getting with Uub was just to strengthen Trunks and my relationship! He would want me so much that I could make him change a few things about himself and then I would take him back."

"You're crazy, Trunks is perfect, and there is nothing that needs to be changed about him!"

"Goten shut your god damn mouth! What did you close in on him right after we broke up! I can't believe you, you fucking gay ass!" Maron screamed. Goten couldn't take it anymore, he decided to lie to Maron to get her out.

"Just leave me alone, he's at the park. I don't know what happened to you Maron; you used to be my friend!" Goten sobbed (fake of course).

"Oh would you stop? Why did you always get to be Trunks' #1 friend? When we went picnicking he laid on you, when we went to the movies, or watched a movie he would rest his head on you! I was going out with him. I had to tell all my friends that you two were just unnaturally close. How do you think I felt, and then I come back and you're fucking him? Whatever I'm through talking to you, I'll just express my love to him at the park. You'll stand no chance homosexual piece of shit!" Maron spat in his face before flying out the window to the park Trunks came up a few minutes later, with his arms and shirt full of capsules.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you wanted, so I scooped up a bunch, you know to get here faster. Well I kept dropping them and having to pick them all up, so that's why I'm here late… are you ready lover?" Trunks asked seductively, throwing all the capsules on the ground and crawling over Goten. Goten just grinned up at Trunks. Maron was out at who knows what park looking for Trunks, but here he was, on top of Goten about to make love to him. He would just tell Trunks what Maron said later. Goten pulled Trunks' shirt and pants off. Goten was only clad in boxers so it was easy to get them off. Trunks moaned as Goten coated his member with lube, he quickly hooked Goten's legs over his hips so he could thrust in. Goten arched his back as Trunks filled him slowly, it was absolute bliss. Trunks hushed Goten as he brought one of Goten's legs over his shoulder, for a wider access. Goten grabbed for the lube so he could stroke himself easier.

"What are you doing? Don't waste it! We need that to last all day!" Trunks said snatching the bottle and putting it back on the nightstand. How would it be wasting it, if I'm using it for me? Goten wondered to himself. Trunks got a wicked idea and turned them over so that Trunks was on his back and Goten was laying over him. Then he told Goten to turn downward, so he could pleasure Trunks with his mouth. Goten Complied and began to slowly lick Trunks' shaft.

"Oh your going to slow let me take over!" Trunks grinned as he switched their positions. Goten's mouth was filled instantly, and he could sense Trunks' growing need as his thrusts became faster and faster. Goten bit back a moan as Trunks leaned over and licked Goten's inner thigh, and below his navel. Trunks swirled his tongue around, but never touched Goten's member. Goten opened his mouth wide and screamed as Trunks lightly bit into his thigh near his hardened member. Hours later, around 10:30pm there was a knock at the door, Goten motioned for Trunks to go underneath the covers as he called for the person to come in. Uub walked in shielding his eyes at first.

"Goten Maron wanted me to ask you where Trunks was… She wouldn't say why she didn't want to ask you personally."

"Oh, well I think he is busy, he said he had something to _do, _but I don't know if he's finished or not…" Goten shrugged apologetically. Uub just nodded and left. Trunks came up grinning from the covers.

"Yes I do believe that I am not finished… Not with you chibi, not ever!" Trunks said as he pulled Goten over to him. The next morning Goten smiled as he looked over at Trunks who had been silently watching him, for some time now.

"How long have you been awake Tru-kun? And why are you staring at me?"

"Just a bit, and I am staring at you because I love you, and can not imagine myself with anyone but you. You've always been there for me, and I know realize that I have always loved you. It was just hard for me to admit it…" Trunks said tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair from Goten's forehead. Goten smiled, and was even happier when Trunks nibbled over the spot on his neck that had the scar.

"Oh my gosh! Trunks look, my scar was all blistered earlier, but now it's fine. Kami that feels good when you do that!" Goten sighed as Trunks continued to pay special attention to his scar. Trunks' hand traveled slowly down Goten's stomach, to his aroused member. Goten's head jerked as he looked at Trunks closely. Did he actually mean to touch him _there?_ Trunks nodded to confirm that he wanted to do that, and lightly caressed Goten while suckling his scar. Goten was gradually going delirious with pleasure. Small whimpers came out of his mouth as he was fondled, that only caused Trunks' caresses to get more fervent. Goten arched off the covers as he came in Trunks' hand. Trunks brought his hand up to Goten's mouth and traced the edge of his lip, leaving a trail of milky fluid in its wake. Trunks leaned closer and twirled his tongue to lap up the white substance. Goten moaned sexily into Trunks mouth.

"Goten, I want to try it." Trunks said stopping their current activity.

"Try what koi?" Goten said trying to get in control of himself as the waves off pleasure faded away.

"I want to make you feel good… with my mouth." Trunks said casually.

"Ok!" Goten said trying not to sound too excited. Trunks threw the blanket off the top of them and placed Goten at the end of the end of the bed. He knelt on the floor and began to lean forward. Goten looked down at Trunks eagerly, he was a foot away, half a foot, 2 inches, 1 inch… Just as Trunks' mouth was a millimeter away the door flew open. Maron angrily walked in.

"Trunks how could you be with someone that is so mean? I asked him where you were yesterday morning. Goten lied and said you were at the park, I looked at so many parks, and for about 5hrs!" Maron cried, (in truth she went to the nearest park and looked for him about 5mins) throwing her arms about Trunks' shoulder.

"Is this true Ten-Chan?" Trunks questioned.

"I did tell her you were at the park, while you were getting capsules… But Trunks you don't understand she was saying that-"

"See! Trunks he lied, he's probably lied about other stuff too! Like what about this morning…"

"Well, technically he didn't lie… but I am sorry that it had to happen like that yesterday… And he and I are just, well we are…" Trunks stumbled for the right words. He wanted to say, 'He and I are lovers! I love him and he loves me!' But he knew Maron was a gossip, and soon all the clients and stockholders would hear of it, then where would C.C. be?

"Trunks I know, and I am willing to make a compromise. I want to talk to you alone in the guest room though." Maron said throwing a pair of boxers, and a wife beater at Trunks.

"Alright, I'll be back Goten, we'll talk about the earlier incident, later." Trunks said following Maron. Goten got dressed and waited 30secs in the room before going outside the door to eavesdrop. The door was slightly ajar, so Goten could get a good view of Trunks and Maron.

"Trunks, I know that you and Goten have a little relationship going on, but do you think that it's wise, in the long run?" Maron questioned, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I'd like to make it work…" Trunks mumbled.

"Are you sure, you don't sound like it. Look Trunks, I have been thinking these past six months, and I still love you, and I am willing to give our relationship another try."

"What Maron, no I couldn't do that to Goten. He's my koi now."

"Trunks, how can you say that, we've been through so much, and plus it would save the company if the public knew you were back with me. Remember how sales were at their peak, everyone bought because the cute couple ran the company together!" Maron reasoned.

"Maron, did you forget that you dumped me? And you are with Uub now, happier than ever!"

"Trunks, Uub is the one who suggested I talk to you, he knows that my heart is not with him, but with you! Trunks come on, do you want to run your company to the ground? That is what will happen if everyone finds out you're gay!"

"How would anyone know? My mom doesn't even know. I could keep this secret forever."

"Hmpf, I wonder how Goten would like that. Not that I care much for him anymore, he is a liar, and he was mean to me Trunks! I confessed that I loved you, yesterday to him when I asked him where you were, he said I was a whore, a low down dirty skank who just wanted you for your money. He also told me that you never once screamed my name while he fucked your brains out. How could you use such a phrase for making love? Trunks he is not right for you, I am, I love you." Trunks sat thinking, why would Maron have any reason to lie to him? But Goten on the other hand was insanely jealous of Maron, he had already made that clear.

"Of course I will take you back, and I am sorry that Goten treated you so horribly. Also, he has never _fucked _me, you think I would stoop that low my love?" Trunks grinned charmingly. Maron shook her head slowly, and got up to saddle Trunks.

"How about we make this official." Maron winked as se removed her underwear, and Trunks' boxers. She was well aware that Goten was listening, she had left the door slightly open for that very reason. Goten slumped against the wall, Trunks had agreed to take Maron back, without even talking to him. He actually believed that Goten would say those kind of things… And now they were preparing to--- preparing to--- A blindingly sharp pain coursed through Goten's body, it was coming from the scar. He got up but another wave of pain caused him to step back and tumble down the stairs. He hit his head on the banister, then lay on the ground trying to recover his wits. Bulma rushed out, hearing the noise.

"Goten! Are you ok? Here eat this sensu bean, I just picked them." She said as she popped one into his mouth. Goten chewed and swallowed, but then screamed in pain, the bump had gotten bigger, and there was now a thin slice through the middle. "Oh Goten I am so sorry, this bean must be bad, here let me put you in the tank." Trunks ad Maron came down the stairs hollering for Bulma. "I'm in the room with the tank, the yell you heard was Goten. He fell down the stairs and got a bump, I tried to give him a sensu bean, but it just made it worse. So now I am putting him in the tank, there he's in!"

"Mom, I thought you said it was a bump, why does he have a huge gash across his forehead?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"What? Gash, oh no I've got to get him out, maybe the bean wasn't bad maybe he's having a reaction to healing?" Bulma thought out load.

"No, it's not that, Trunks what are you doing holding Maron's hand? I though-"

"Maron and I are back together _father_." Trunks said, cutting Vegeta off before he could say anything else.

"Onna, look at the boy's neck, there is a scar. It's called a mating mark. His lover must have scorned him, since that will only be healed if he gets back with his lover, so will all other injuries that he gets. He will also lose his strength." Vegeta said, setting a steely gaze on Trunks.

"Well to bad for Goten, come on Trunks I was thinking we could go shopping, or out to eat." Maron said evilly. Trunks nodded but once they were out of sight, turned to Maron.

"What do you mean 'oh well'? Chibi is in pain, I have to get back with him, he must have heard-"

"Trunks, he is a liar, plus he can't heal super fast, neither can most people. He will be fine, it'll just take longer. Right now you and I are together." Trunks nodded depressingly and walked away from Goten who was getting removed from the tank.

"So Vegeta, who do you think did this to Goten? It had to be a saiyen right? And there is only you, Goku, Gohon, and Trunks right? Did you do this to him?"

"Baka onna! Of course not! And the other person doesn't exactly have to be saiyen. Unfortunately if they do not make up the consequences could be dreadful."

"Dreadful? How so?"

"He could die, but don't tell him, I am going to try and fix this."

"You? Wait you mean you know who his lover is? And why would you do something nice like this?"

"For Kakkarrot." Vegeta turned and left. Goten sputtered awake and looked at Bulma.

"B-Chan, I don't think it worked, I feel worse." Goten said reaching up to touch his forehead.

"Don't touch it, you seem to be having a reaction to healing, you'll just have to do it the human way. Let's go to my lab and I'll stitch you up." Bulma said swatting his hand away from his forehead. Goten nodded glumly and followed her. After the small surgery Goten looked pathetically at Bulma.

"Goten, do you need to ask me a question?"

"More like a favor, see I want to move into the room downstairs, and I was also wondering if I could borrow money to buy some clothes…"

"Goten you need to get a job! How else will you pay me back? And why can't you share a room with Trunks? It's just until Uub leaves." Bulma asked suspiciously.

"That room holds a lot of memories for me, ones that I would like to forget. Please, I will pay you back I swear!"

"Goten… did you and my son, well sleep together?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it was my fault, but he is back with Maron now and I have to start my own life." Goten said sadly.

"Did he, uh by any chance give you that bite wound on your neck?"

"Yeah, but it was just a scar, I don't know why it's getting worse. Well I am going shopping, then I'll look for work, see ya!" Goten said leaving before Bulma could ask anymore uncomfortable questions. Bulma stood there dumbfounded, why would her own son leave his best friend/lover like yesterday's trash. Why was Maron so uncaring? Poor Goten, now that she thought about it he shouldn't be working, not with the prospect of dying lying ahead of him. She wanted to tell him about what might happen, but Vegeta told her not to say anything, and she had to respect that. Plus if Goten knew, he might just end his life early. Goten was about to go into a store when he saw a help wanted sign hanging in the Burger shop window. Grinning he headed over there, the manager looked pleased about his application.

"Well I don't like that you have never worked anywhere, but I do like that you can work all hours, you want to start today?" The manager asked.

"Yeah, so I got the job?" Goten asked.

"Yep, you sure did, good. Hey Charlie come here, I want you to show this boy the ropes, and then when Lynzie comes in tell her to show him how to close shop. Goten, here is your uniform, go change." The manager said leaving. Goten got a hang of things pretty quickly. All of his co-workers were cool especially Linzie. 2 weeks went by like that, the only thing that troubled Goten was that he seemed to be losing his strength, and the fact that he hadn't talked to Trunks since that night that started out beautifully then ended horribly. He was daydreaming at the counter when he heard a familiar voice. Trunks and Maron had come to the Burger Shop! Goten tried to hide, but there was no one at the register but him, Linzie saw him panicking and walked over.

"Goten, what is the matter with you?"

"Those two over there, one of them is my ex…" Goten said.

"Pretty girl, afraid her boyfriend will kick your ass for treating her bad?" Lynzie grinned.

"No, I was with the guy, and that girl told him lies to get him to take her back. I haven't spoke to him since he ended it two weeks ago." Goten said on the verge of tears. Lynzie looked at all her other co-workers, sure enough everyone had heard what Goten said. Lynzie patted him on the back and motioned for Goten to go on break. She took over the register and waited for the mysterious couple to reach the counter.

"Trunks Briefs!" Lynzie gasped shocked, she could never imagine him being _gay._

"Yup that's me, now let's see I'll have a-" Trunks looked up at the menu. Meanwhile Goten was being hassled as he went outside.

"Geez fag, how many times have you stared at my ass?"

"You better stay away from my boyfriend, I saw how friendly you were to him the other day."

"Goten from now on, stay the fuck away from me, or I will kick your ass you homo-piece-of-crap." All of his former friends had a mean word to say to him, he didn't know what to do. The next week it got worse, Tim who had seemed the most homophobic harassed him on a whole new level.

"Hey Goten, come in here a sec ok?" Tim called from the manager's room. Goten limped over there, he had stubbed his toe on the corner of something, and it had just kept getting worse and worse (The bump on his head was now a long horizontal gash across his forehead). "So I heard you like getting fucked in the ass huh, gayboy?" (His new nickname) Tim walked behind Goten and locked the door. He reached over and tugged on Goten's pants.

"N-no, I don't please Tim, don't." Goten said shakily as he backed up from Tim. Trim smirked as he advanced on Goten, ripping his shirt off his back and laying him roughly on the table. "You don't want me, I am homosexual, and you hate that!"

"Oh yeah, I do hate that, but not as much as I hate you!" Tim pressed Goten's body on the desk and took off Goten's pants and boxers. He harshly grabbed Goten's hips and roughly thrust himself in. Goten let out a howl of pain, Tim apparently was ready for that and stuffed a dirty rag in his mouth. Tears slid out Goten's eyes as he lay against the desk. He still had to pay Bulma about $900, and that was about four to five paychecks later. He wished he hadn't bought so much, but there were only a few stores that sold black shoes, and they were expensive. That and all the socks he had to buy, he just kept losing them. Goten found that if he thought about something else, the pain slightly lessened. He imagined that he was back at home, wrapped in Trunks' arms, Trunks was-

"I said open your mouth fag!" Tim said, he was now clutching himself, and attempting to coax Goten's mouth open. Goten shook his head, he rather have the dirty rag in his mouth than that guys semen. Tim used the one hand that wasn't holding himself and started to choke Goten. When Goten gasped for air Tim shoved his member into Goten's mouth. Goten sputtered, gagging and looked evilly at his assailant. "Yeah drink it all up you dirty whore! You know you like it, until next time. But now clean up and then go clean the bathrooms.

"But I was in drive through!" Goten said.

"Are you disobeying me? I'll tell everyone you begged me to fuck your brains out, just like a whore. So do what I say, no one will believe your ass anyway." Tim said as he left the manager's room. Goten shuddered as he cleaned himself up, what was he going to do? He lost his saiyen strength, and now he was losing his human strength. He now had four to five weeks to get raped by Tim, if he made it to five weeks… He knew something must be wrong, but every time he asked Bulma to check him she gave him a sad look and rushed off saying she had to do something. It had to be some kind of incurable disease; maybe she had found it when she stitched up his forehead? Lynzie gave Goten a questioning look as he exited the Manager's office. Goten avoided her gaze as he went to the supply closet. After closing time Lynzie ran to catch up with Goten.

"What the hell? I am the only one here who is still your friend, and you go take a half hour break. Then don't tell me what the fuck you were doing in there?" Lynzie said angrily.

"Tim wanted to see me; it wasn't a break I swear!" Goten said before bursting into tears, and collapsed on the concrete side walk.

"Oh my gosh Goten, what happened!" Lynzie said leaning down to comfort him.

"I want to tell you, but as a friend, you have to swear not to tell anyone ok? Please tell me you won't tell anyone!" Goten pleaded.

"Ok, I swear, just tell me what's wrong; here I'll drive you home, so you won't have to walk." Lynzie said as she helped him up and let Goten to her car.

"He called me into the office, called me names for being…gay. Then he… Oh Lynzie he raped me. Held me over the desk and did that!" Goten wailed.

"Goten you need to report him, so he can get fired, and sent to jail."

"No, if I do that everyone will hate me even more, I only have to work for a couple more weeks, and you promised to keep quiet, here's my house… bye."

"You live at Capsule corp.? With Trunks, how can you stand it?"

"I don't know, I just live my life day to day you know, but at least I have you as a friend. Trunks used to be, then he asked me to… well let's not get into that. I'm tired I just want to sleep, I have a day off tomorrow so see you Wednesday." Goten got out of the car, went into his room and fell fast asleep. He was awoken by a figure kneeling over him.

"No! Please not again!" Goten screamed thinking it was Tim.

"Shhh, it's only me, Trunks. Maron is at a party, I didn't feel like going. I also heard you weren't feeling so good, so I came to cheer you up."

Cheer me up? You haven't even officially dumped me, you just had sex with Maron, that day that- that day that…" Goten couldn't finish, he just sobbed.

"Aww come on, if you know what I did that day, then you know why I did it. I can't bring my Grandfather's company down just because I want something. Goten I did, I mean I do still love you. Here give me a hug." Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten and then slowly their lips met. Goten groaned into the kiss, and leaned willingly into Trunks' embrace. Trunks gently laid Goten on his back and caressed his stomach, before reaching for lube that he knew was in Goten's drawer.

"Trunks we shouldn't, I mean if you are with Mar-"

"Quiet don't say her name, this is about us." Trunks finished lubing himself. He slowly slid in to Goten, savoring the feeling. Goten Moaned softly, taking in the scent of Trunks' cologne. He gasped in pain as Trunks gripped the bruises left on his hips by Tim. Trunks let go and turned on the bedside lamp. "Are those bruises?" Trunks questioned.

"No, they are this new kind of henna, I could only trace my hands so I did that, come on lover don't they look sexy?" Goten said slyly. Trunks just chuckled as his Thrust became deeper and fuller, taking all of Goten. Trunks reached down and stroked Goten with slow, hard strokes. Goten grasped Trunks arms as he saw stars, and waves of pleasure wouldn't stop. Goten screamed out in pleasure as he and Trunks came together. Goten snuggled into Trunks' arms before falling into a blissful slumber. The next morning Goten woke up cold and alone, there was a note left on his pillow, it read:

'Goten, I am sorry about last night, it was a mistake. What I really came in to tell you was that I am going to be married in 3 weeks time, or less. I just couldn't tell you last night. My father had said something; it sparked something inside of me. But I know that responsibility has washed any false hope I had about us. When I said I loved you still, I meant it, we just can't be together, I'm sorry.'

Love, Trunks.

Goten threw the note away from him, he couldn't believe that Trunks was getting married. It was all Maron's fault. If she hadn't lied, and said that Goten did all those bad things. False hope, that was what Trunks had said, and he couldn't believe in it anymore. Goten began to choke and cough, he covered his mouth, but gasped when he saw blood on his hands.

"Bulma! Please talk to me, I'm scared!" Goten screamed as he frantically searched for Bulma. Bulma came out in a nightgown, but worry was written all over her face.

"Goten, what's wrong are you ok?"

"No, I don't think so. Please check me this time, I am coughing up blood! I'm scared what's wrong with me? I have no strength, I don't heal anymore. I just get worse after I get hurt. Am I dying?" Goten asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Goten honey let me check you; I think you should call in to work today ok?" Bulma said tenderly, leading him to the examination table.

"No, I gotta go in today, just tell me if anything is wrong. B-Chan, did you know that Trunks was going to get married to Maron?"

"Yes, now lay back, I am taking a scan of your internal organs. Oh… that's not good." Bulma said fearfully.

"What? Tell me!"

"Well Goten your internal organs have ruptured. You have internal bleeding, and the fluid is filling your lungs, I don't know how long you have, a week maybe…" Bulma sadly shook her head and turned away.

"I have a week maybe, to live? I'm going to die! I just turned 21!" Goten shrieked, panicking, "Well at least I had five of the most blissful days of my life, and last night was… unforgettable. I'm going to go to work, you know work one last day with Lynzie and then quit. I don't want anyone to know." Goten said, trying to keep Bulma from crying anymore.

"Oh, Goten I will do something about this, I swear! You go, I have something to do!" Bulma said running off. Goten got up to shower and dress for work.

Bulma rushed up to Vegeta's room, interrupting an 'intimate' moment.

"What the hell are you doing woman? Get the fuck out of here!" Vegeta yelled from the bed.

"NO! I will not, you said you would fix this mess between Goten and Trunks! But instead you are in here fucking Goku while poor Goten is going to work when he has one Fucking week to live!" Bulma screeched while yanking Vegeta out of bed.

"What, haven't he and Trunks made up? I talked to the boy last night, and I could swear that he was going to be with Goten!" Vegeta said dislodging himself from Bulma's grip.

"Oi! My son is going to die in a week! What the fuck is going on?" Goku said, getting angry.

"Kakkarrot, the onna will explain. I have to talk to Trunks." Vegeta said as he hastened out of the room.

"Trunks! I need to talk to you, alone." Vegeta said glancing at Maron.

"Anything you need to say in front of Trunks, you can in front of me." Maron said comfortably from the bed.

"Fine wench, Trunks your mate, Goten is dying. When you mark someone, that states that they are your mate for life. That you two are soul mates. So now that you are with this wench, Goten has been slowly dying. And your mother has just estimated that he has about a week to live. Do you realize what I am saying boy! The longer you stay with this filth, the longer you put Goten through pain and torture. And he will DIE!"

"Now where do you get off calling me filth, Trunks loves me-"

"Shut up Maron, I love Goten much more than I could ever love you. I stayed with you because of the company, but if that is going to cost Goten his life, then FUCK the company! I don't care about any of that! Dad, where is Goten now?" Trunks said without casting another glance at Maron.

"He is at the Burger shop, where he has been working since you two stopped being together. Go, now get him, and make him healthy!" Vegeta ordered. He smirked at Maron before turning towards the door.

"What is your problem? You know that Trunks had already decided to be with me, why are you making up lies Vegeta?" Maron yelled.

"Making lies? Like you should talk, you know you made up all that stuff about Kakkarrot's boy. And I know that your mother taught you about Saiyen mating rituals. How could you not care for the welfare of one of your oldest friends?"

"I don't care about Goten; he always got Trunks' affection. I wanted him to die! Whatever I am going home, I don't need to be here talking to you!" Maron grabbed up some of her clothes and pushed past Vegeta to get out the door.

Trunks had leapt down the steps and flew out the door to get to Goten. Meanwhile at the Burger shop Goten was being hassled by Tim again.

"Please Tim, you'll regret it later. Don't do it!"

"Why are you going to snitch? No one will believe you! Now shut up, drop your drawers and turn around!" Tim grinned evilly.

Outside the managers office Trunks ran into the Burger Shop.

"Where is Goten Son? I need to find him!" Trunks said anxiously.

"Oh, he's a little _busy!_" One of the girls chuckled.

"Shut up Megan, oh it's you Trunks Briefs…" Lynzie eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am looking for Goten; I need to tell him I love him, so much!" Trunks said with tears threatening to fall.

"Well, Tim has him in the manager's office…" Megan said helpfully.

"Not again, all of you know what is going on and you do nothing to help him!" Lynzie yelled angrily.

"What is happening to him!" Trunks yelled.

"Owww, no Tim please. I can't go through this again! Oh I don't feel so well, kinda woozy." Goten said collapsing over the desk, and sliding to the floor.

"You can and will do this again, man what the fuck? Get up! Fine, I can screw you on the floor if you are not willing to cooperate." Tim leaned over Goten's slumped form and pulled his pants and boxers down, then removed Goten's. Goten coughed up some more blood as Tim ruthlessly Thrust into him, he had just wanted to say goodbye to Lynzie, why did Tim have to be here today? The doors hinges were ripped off the wall, and Trunks glowing gold stepped in the room.

"You had better get off my koi, before I decide to remove you from the earth!" Trunks said menacingly. Tim gasped (mostly at being caught screwing Goten) and ran out of the room. Trunks gathered the nearly unconscious Goten into his arms and flew out of the Burger Shop. Goten looked up at Trunks but thought he was dreaming, he must have fallen unconscious while Tim was… yeah. But there Trunks was, a golden angel, carrying him to… Wait maybe he had already died! Oh no, he had wanted to make love to Trunks one more time, it wasn't fair.

"No you angel, put me down! I have to make love to—make love to Trunks please one last time…" Goten mumbled against the angel's C.C. shirt. Wait angels didn't have C.C. shirts.

"Goten I'm not an angel, it's me Trunks, I love you koishi." Trunks said as he landed on capsule corp. Trunks ran into the house and up the stairs to his room, carrying Goten all the while. "Oh Goten, I know these past weeks have been horrible for you and they have been torture for me. I've missed you so much, 5 or 6 days is not enough. I want to spend my life with you." Trunks said as he pushed Goten back on the bed. "Relax baby, I want to make you feel better." Trunks said caressing Goten's stomach to get him in the mood. It worked, Goten was up in an instant, and he readily captured Trunks' lips with his own.

"I knew you'd come back here, you'd never let us fuck in this room. I knew that you loved him more. And you know what? I hate Goten's guts, I was hoping he died. Yes I knew all about Saiyen mating rituals, I knew that if you got with me, that Goten would eventually die. Why do you think I kept pushing the wedding date sooner and sooner? Well no matter now, you two are together, but I can do something." Maron walked over to the two stunned guys (Goten namely) and grinned evilly. "You know Goten, Trunks told me about your penis fracture, and oh I laughed and laughed. It would be a pity if it happened again." Maron reached out and grabbed Goten's penis, she pulled to the right and a popping noise was heard. Goten howled clutching Trunks.

"Maron, how could you? Oh Kami Goten, you'll be ok, here let me help you up. Wait I have an idea, mark me, mark me koi make me yours!" Trunks said leaning down so Goten could reach him. Goten struggled to get up, and his lips finally met Trunks' neck. Trunks let out a feral growl as Goten began to lap at his newly made wound.

"Trunks, I'm better! I can feel my strength!"

"You're right koi; I can feel your Ki. Oh come here!" Trunks happily pulled Goten over him. Maron retreated into the shadows.

"Hey Trunks I'd really like to check Goten over, bring him down here, I saw you just fly him up to the room!" Bulma yelled from downstairs.

"Mom, he's fine now! Can't he just stay up here with me?" Trunks whined.

"Young man, you get Goten down here right now!" Bulma yelled again.

"Fine, fine we have plenty of time for _that _later!" Trunks laughed as he helped Goten off the bed and they headed downstairs.

-End- or is it? Lol

Well that's all folks! Let's see if I decide to write anything else (. )

P§: I just noticed that I used the phrase 'whole new ballgame'(In both the summaries) twice ah well, might as well go with the flow! ♥


	3. Forbidden part 3

Sum: Trunks and Goten have finally established a relationship. But now there is a little surprise (or two) that gets in the way. A whole new ballgame? I think so!

Rashger: We do not own Dragonball Z or any of those (Geez why is the author making me say this!) hot n sexy characters.

Flitwick: That's because you took my line! I always go first, no fair!

**Forbidden 3**

Trunks and Goten finally made it to the examination room. Goten was looking much healthier, but he could still use a sensu bean to cure him of his bumps and bruises. Bulma ordered Trunks out of the room, because he kept distracting Goten with little leg rubs, and things like that.

"Ok Trunks, I'm finished you can come get him now! Hurry up; he's uh… uh… Just come and get his horny ass out of here!" Bulma hollered. "Oh, and by the way he's perfectly fine. Also I am having friends over, they are all relived that Goten is ok… yeah so what I told people, I mean I thought he was dying!" Bulma said walking off (More talking to herself then anyone), not really caring if Trunks heard her or not.

"Hey sexy little man, come here!" Trunks grinned evilly as he motioned to Goten. Goten jumped off the table and into Trunks awaiting arms.

"Oi, I am not little!" Goten said, pouting in a very cute way.

"Oh, I know that!" Trunks grinned as he grabbed Goten by the hips and brushed his lips against Goten's scar. Goten groaned as his warm back met the cool metal frame of the door (he was wearing one of those hospital gowns). He reached over and ripped off Trunks shirt and pants. To his surprise and delight Trunks was not wearing boxers.

"I had to go save you, boxers didn't seem important…" Trunks said sheepishly.

"Was I complaining?" Goten grinned as he kneeled down and licked Trunks from base to tip. Trunks shook his head and shuddered as he took Goten's face in his hands so he could get him up.

"We have enough time for that later; I want to make love to you. And be happy about it, not like the last time when I was lying to you." Trunks said kissing Goten all over his now naked body.

"I-I know it wasn't your fault… Oh yeah, down further!" Goten moaned as Trunks kissed near his navel. Trunks brought his head up and kissed Goten on the mouth; he reached in the pocket of his discarded pants and brought out a bottle of lube. Quickly after lubing his fingers Trunks lifted one of Goten's legs over his shoulder. Goten moaned as his prostate was hit. Trunks grinned after preparing Goten, and thrust in right away. Trunks motions became more frenzied as Goten lightly cupped his balls. Goten matched his every thrust and arched at each entry. Howling Trunks name as he was slammed into, scratch marks now were raked down Trunks back and just above his ass. Trunks stifled his scream with Goten's neck, and Goten was left to scream in enjoyment as the white hot flames of pleasure washed over him. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, only then did they look around them. In the kitchen was Yamcha, Krillen, Vegeta, Goku, 18, Maron, Bra, Pan, Hercule, Buu, Uub, Gohon, Videl, and Bulma.

"Holy shit! My uncle just got screwed by your big brother!" Pan giggled (she was about 17). Goten blushed bright red while Trunks clothed himself, and covered Goten. Maron glared moodily from the corner.

"Ok nothing to see here, come on Goten get up!" Trunks said awkwardly as he started walking away.

"Actually there is something…Trunks it seems as if you have gotten your mate pregnant." Vegeta stated. Trunks almost dropped Goten as his mouth fell open. Goten looked up at Trunks with alarm.

"N-no, not me, I am a boy, boys don't have babies!" Goten babbled.

"But boys on Vegeta-sei do. Look between your uh… Testicles and anus, there will be an extra hole." Vegeta blushed brightly at having to say those words. Trunks began to lift up Goten's gown. "Not here boy, go to your room!" Vegeta yelled. The boys headed up to their room with Bra and Pan tailing them. They didn't take time to close the door as Trunks hurried to lay Goten on the bed and lifted his gown.

"Oh look the hole is right here!" Trunks said as he placed his finger there. Goten arched up and moaned as soon as he did that.

"Again, oh more, I am sooo horny now Tru-kun. Please do that again!" Goten sighed as he shuddered in pleasure. Trunks grinned as he traced his finger around the hole, watching Goten sweat and tremble in bliss. Trunks slowly slipped his finger in and out of the newly formed hole, after the entrance was slick enough he added another finger. Goten's brain was over loading with enjoyment, he was almost at his peak when Bra and Pan were pushed into the room by Vegeta.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing in here? Bra, Pan were you being peeping toms?" Trunks demanded. Pan and Bra nodded sheepishly and Vegeta glared at Trunks.

"That is a very sensitive spot, it may feel pleasurable to Goten now, but later he will feel a large amount of pain if you are too harsh!" (Wow isn't veggie-san so full of useful info lately?).

"Dad, just get out! You two as well, geez can't we have some privacy?" Trunks said angrily. Goten just lay in a blissful haze, not caring what went on around him. Vegeta shook his head as he took Bra and Pan by the arms. Trunks grinned when the door shut and he was all alone with Goten. "This is kind of like a… a well you know girl part…" Trunks trailed off blushing.

"Like a va…gina? Well I don't think that girl get this much pleasure from theirs, as I do from mine."

"Well since you are obviously in the mood," Trunks said motioning to Goten's arousal. "Can I do it with you… there?" Trunks asked pleadingly.

"Of course, are you kidding? It felt so good when you were doing that thing with your fingers, I can't even imagine how good you'll feel inside me!" Goten said as he pulled Trunks over him. Trunks quickly shed his clothes and ripped the hideous gown off Goten. Trunks positioned himself, before slowly thrusting in, Goten whimpered as Trunks gently filled him. "Oh faster, harder this is torture Tru-kun!" Trunks smiled as he increased his pace, letting his body tell him what to do instead of listening to his mind. Goten began bouncing so hard that he was hitting his head on the headboard. Shouts and incoherent yells could be heard coming from Trunks and Goten's room.

"Those stupid bakas! Goten is going to feel like shit tomorrow." Vegeta said leaning against Goku.

"Hey Vegeta, why are you leaning against Goku, I thought you hated him?" Krillen said quizzically.

"Vegeta is my-"

"Kakkarrot and I are friends now. That is all you need to know baldie!" Vegeta smirked.

"Is that really all you are going to say? Are you going to pull a Trunks on me? Oh hell no Vegeta I will not stand for that!" Goku yelled angrily.

"Kakkarrot you idiot, isn't our private life private? If he asked me if we were fucking I wouldn't deny it! What do you think I am? Some stupid baka? No, I am your mate, your koi, aishiteru Kakkarrot!" Vegeta said turning away from Goku.

"Really, all I wanted to know was if you guys were friends that was just way too much information. Ha ha ha ha, now that I think about I, you and I were about to become in-laws, ne Vegeta?" Krillen chuckled as he walked off.

The next day

"Owww! Owww, it hurts please Trunks make it stop!" Goten howled from the bed. Trunks had just awoken to Goten's screaming in pain. Sweat dotted his brow and he felt slightly feverish.

"Koi, please make the pain stop! It's like white hot lightening is shooting through me. I can't take it. I want it to stop!" Goten pleaded, sobbing on the bed. Trunks got up immediately, for the sake of his mate.

"Don't worry koishii; I will get you a sensu bean!" Trunks said running out of the room and right into a grumpy Vegeta. He fell on his ass and looked up at his ticked off father.

"Get up boy! Didn't I tell you to be careful? Well the pain will be over in three times the time it took to fuck him. A sensu bean won't help either, stay with him and next time I tell you something HEED MY WARNING!" Vegeta yelled before going back into his and Goku's room. Trunks got up shocked and walked back into his room. Goten was thrashing his head from side to side groaning in pain. Trunks got a wash basin and a cloth; he put the cool water over Goten's perspiring body.

"Shhhh Koi, it'll be ok. We have to wait it out… Oh I'm so sorry Goten!" Trunks said burying his face on Goten's chest.

"N-not your fault, k-koi… shhh d-don't worry…"Goten said between clenched teeth, running fingers through Trunks' hair. Trunks looked at Goten and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Goten, we have to wait this out. Yes it is my fault, I was too harsh yesterday, yeah you egged me on but I knew that you were blinded by pleasure." Trunks explained as he bathed Goten with the cool cloth. 3 hrs later

Goten and Trunks walked out of the room fully dressed. Goten was a little pale and he walked as if he had been riding a horse.

"Just down the stairs, want me to carry you? You need to eat!" Trunks said concerned as Goten wobbled slightly. The whole 3 hours Goten had yelled in pain, screamed bloody murder, often going delirious for a few seconds.

"Please…" Goten said as he was lifted into Trunks' arms. Bulma looked concerned as she questioned the two.

"Is he ok Trunks? You two need to be more careful, you know that he almost died once, you don't need to actually kill him!" Bulma scolded as she got a plate out and filed it with food. "Trunks are you going to eat?"

"No, just give me the plate, I'll fed Ten-Chan." Trunks said tenderly as he slowly fed the sleepy Goten in his lap. Goten whimpered as food was deposited into his mouth. It wasn't until around 5 p.m. that Goten felt like his normal self. He and Trunks were currently making out on the couch at that time.

"I see you guys are feeling ok again!" Goku grinned with a turkey leg in his hand, and a rib in the other. Goten and Trunks didn't answer as Goten's hand trailed up and down Trunks' spine every so often hitting his tail spot. Goku shrugged good naturedly and went back into the kitchen for more food.

"I want you so bad Goten, don't you want me?" Trunks purred placing a leg between Goten's thighs. He received a deep moan for a reply. Trunks grinned as he was getting his way. He lifted Goten's shirt off and kissed each nipple, then licked them. Goten shivered when Trunks blew over his now sensitive buds. Sweat trickled down his head and dripped on to Trunks who was dipping his tongue into every crevice in his chest. Goten squirmed as his pants became uncomfortable, Trunks had shucked his and they were pooled at the base of the couch. Trunks laid Goten down and aligned his, fully aroused member with Goten's wet mouth. Goten eagerly began to lick and suck his length, Trunks leaned slightly forward as he ran his fingers through his hair and down his body. Slightly thrusting in and out of Goten's mouth, Trunks moaned low in his throat. He stopped as he felt himself ready to burst. Removing himself from Goten's reach Trunks turned Goten over and ran his hand over his ass.

"Are you ready Koi? Oh, your new little area is all wet; let me clean the mess first…" Trunks smirked as he lowered his face to Goten's ass, nipping the flesh lightly until he met Goten's newly made hole. He flicked his tongue out and slurped up a bit of the creamy substance covering it. Goten clenched his teeth as the pleasure started to fizzle his brain. Liking the response he got from his mate Trunks licked around the little hole and blew. He smirked at the quiver it made and quickly buried his tongue in the new spot. Goten screamed out in pleasure, but quickly bit into his arm to muffle the noise. Trunks brought his head up and fished the lube out of its home in his pants pockets. Making quick work of preparing Goten he positioned himself right out side of Goten's ass.

"Oh, Koi I need you. Tru-kun don't keep me waiting!" Goten sobbed in bliss. As if a shot had been fired Trunks thrust in and pounded Goten into the couch. Grasping Goten's hips he lifted him slightly to thrust in deeper, hitting Goten's prostate with each thrust. "Oh Trunks I'm… I'm… oh Koiiiiiiii!" Goten howled as he came all over himself and the couch. Trunks clamped on to the old mating mark and came inside Goten as well. Sighing in contentment he flopped on top of Goten.

"My eyes, my poor eyes!" Someone's voice could be heard in the ears of the sleepy couple.

"If you two ever do that in MY living room, Kami help me…" Bulma said looking at the exhausted two. "Get up to your room Baka! Kuso now I need a new sofa. Mou! Mou, get your kisma asses out of here before I—"

"Shut your trap onna! Get the food, Kakkarrot and I will destroy the couch!" Vegeta yelled, rubbing his temples from the headache the woman had given him. Yamcha groaned, he had to watch that football game didn't he? How was he going to erase that se- no nasty image from his head? Well there was one way? He smirked as he hunted Bulma down. Meanwhile Goten looked down at his stomach and noticed that it was sticking out slightly.

"Ah, Trunks exactly how much did you feed me? And if it wasn't a lot have I been pigging out too much lately?" Goten looked over at Trunks.

"Umm no, you have been eating normally and I didn't over feed you today… why?" Goten motioned to his slightly protruding belly. Trunks placed his hand over it, and pulled it back as if he got shocked.

"What happened? Come on Trunks it's not something to tease me about, I'm really worried!" Goten said turning away. Was it just me or did I sense direct Ki when I put my hand on his stomach, but no it couldn't have been, he has only been pregnant for a day. Oh well, Trunks shook his head and went back into his room with Goten. A few days passed and it seemed like Goten and Trunks had been at it almost non-stop. They rarely came out of their room and it was usually Trunks getting food for him and Goten. Finally about 2 weeks after Goten had gotten pregnant; he and Trunks went down stairs for some shut eye, since they now viewed their bed good for one purpose(he heh he). Bulma, Vegeta and Goku were all in the kitchen and gasped when they saw Goten and Trunks.

"I know, long time no see… sorry. Mom have they complained at the office yet?" Trunks grinned sheepishly; he was not one to usually skip work.

"Why haven't you guys been out of the room it seems for weeks!" Bulma said.

"Yeah we are going to the living room to get some shut eye… sorry I don't even know what's come over me." Trunks chuckled.

"Young man you need to get your ass to work! Do you think the company is going to listen to a person that is never there? Really Trunks I have raised you better!" Bulma said angrily.

"Oh by the way Saiyens have their children within 5 months. We are not weak and do not over nurture our young like you humans!" Vegeta smirked, but gasped when Goku grabbed him friskily from behind. "Kakkarrot what the hell are you doing! Don't grab me in public!" Vegeta yelled, furious that Goku would do such a thing. Goku shrugged seeming embarrassed himself.

"I'm sorry Vegeta I don't know what came over me… I smelled this weird scent and all of a sudden grabbed you."

"Yeah dad you smell odd… Hey when did you get your tail back?" Trunks said reaching over and grabbing it.

"NO! Stop, leave me alone. Oh curse the high heavens this cannot be happening to me! Why?" Vegeta said uncharacteristically. Goten reached behind his father and grabbed a furry tail as well.

Hey dad you have one too… How I thought we had to have them cut off…" Goten trailed off playing with the wooly brown tail. Goku on the other hand was slowly sinking down to the ground in a haze of bliss. Vegeta snatched the tail away from Goten.

"Do not! I repeat DO NOT touch, stroke or play with MY mate's tail again! You hear me?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Dad what are you freaking out about? Goten is his son, nothing else…" Trunks demanded. Vegeta sighed and sat down next to Goku's slightly gasping form.

"Look unfortunately I have become fertile, I can now become pregnant. And I am only very protective of my ma- I mean Kakkarrot because I am afraid of others trying to steal him. So please stay away from your father, for at least a couple of days so I can get my emotions under control." Vegeta sighed again and motioned for Goku to get up.

"But why do you have a tail?" Goten asked.

"Oh being fertile will bring it on, sometimes though it won't happen until your children are born… Great just what I need more brats. Kakkarrot you better keep your baka hands off me. Goten you are lucky that you were impregnated so soon. If you were my age it might take weeks to get pregnant, and Trunks would not get off of you until his seed had fertilized your eggs. Sometimes the dominant mate will make love to the submissive into oblivion, they die and the remaining mate dies as well." Vegeta said sadly as he went upstairs.

"Wait Vegeta are you going to be alright? You are not going to die are you?" Bulma said.

"Of course he won't I will not let that happen to him." Goku said affectionately.

"But, Vegeta what if… What will….?" Bulma trailed off softly.

"MINE!" Goku shouted at the display of affection that Bulma showed for Vegeta. He then picked up Vegeta and went into their room.

"Mom, are you ok?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, you know that I will always care for your father, I love him, but not in that way. I am sure that Goku will take care of him. But you need to get your ass to work, and now young man!" Bulma said turning instantly evil.

"Mom, I have to take care of Goten, and he will be lonely all day without me there!" Trunks protested.

"He was fine before you two got together and my mother, father and I are all here, not to mention Yamcha. Trunks nodded as he went upstairs to shower and dress, he knew that they should not have gone downstairs.

"No! Trunks don't leave me! I don't want you to go!" Goten said with tears streaming down his face.

"Aww chibi I am not leaving forever I will be back tonight and we have to part every now and then." Trunks said, his heart wrenching at Goten's tears. Bulma shook her head sadly it had to be done, Trunks had a job and a company to run, and he couldn't skip out on work. Goten sighed sadly before sulking into the dimly lit living room. It was a couple weeks later and Trunks had been coming home less and less. Meanwhile Goten was happy because Linzie from work had looked up Trunks' phone number and was calling Goten all the time. Trunks regularly came home late at night and was usually horny. (Goten was about 2 months pregnant now) Vegeta seemed to be pregnant as well, by at least a week and the two older Saiyens were now coming out of their room so as much could be said. ring, ring

"Uh hello? Oh hi yeah let me get him. Goten phone for you!" Bulma called up the stairs.

"Hello, Hey Lynzie. Yeah I have been good, and you? That's good to hear, hmm about two months yeah three more to go. Oh hey Trunks is here." Trunks walked in the room to hear Goten say, "Love you too, bye." And quickly hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"Oh no one… come here my love I have been waiting all day to see you!" Goten said happily. Trunks moved slowly to the bed, unsure of how to get the information out of Goten, but when he looked down, his mate was already undressed and moaning at the anticipation of being pleasured. Trunks smirked, questions could wait until later. He traced his finger down the curve of Goten's side, grinning as a shudder rippled after it. Goten growled low in his throat as he removed the Capsule Corp shirt from Trunks' back. He then fumbled with the buttons on his pants, it was so frustrating! Giving up with a sigh Goten mewled his problem to his sexy mate that was occupied with finding a bottle of lube.

"Oh koi you really need to get better at undressing me!" Trunks laughed as he took the damn things off and revealed a stunning tent poking from his boxers. Goten said nothing as he grabbed the straining erection from the confines of the boxers. Trunks trembled as Goten gripped his swollen member and directed it toward his mouth. A soundless gasp escaped Trunks' mouth as he was swallowed whole, and his testicles were rubbed gently. His length was sucked fiercely, Goten's tongue traced the length and swirled around the tip, taking the little drops off pre-cum with pleasure. Trunks bit down on his lip as he thrust forward into Goten's mouth, he thought for a moment of returning the favor, but wiped it clean from his mind before thinking fully into it. Removing his lower regions from Goten's grasp Trunks brought Goten's legs over his shoulders and lubed the trembling hole below the newly made one ( he had not used the new hole since the first experience) and pushed forward quickly, savoring for a moment the steel hard muscles surrounding his penis, but only for a moment. He shoved into his mate intensely giving up to the passions called lust. Not that Goten minded in the least bit, as long as Trunks filled him he was in bliss. Shouting out his love's name he arched up into Trunks powerful thrusts and clamped his mouth on a pinkish nipple. Trunks snarled as he pulled back and slammed into Goten's submissive form, sinking his teeth into the familiar mating mark. Goten cried out as a white hot craze blew his mind into a stupor. He cried out as the seed of his mate shot into his willing form.

"Arigato, my koishii..." Trunks said lazily before collapsing into a peaceful slumber. Goten got up silently and crept to the bathroom, afraid of waking the peaceful sleeper. Standing over the toilet Goten began to stroke himself in a light method, but feeling the sensation get more and more needy he moved his hand faster. He felt his testicles tense a second before the milky white essence flowed over his slightly moving hand. Sighing he sat on the toilet seat. Why doesn't Trunks ever touch me? Is there something wrong with _him_? He makes us go into 69 position sometimes yet he still only nips and licks my inner thigh, nothing more. To feel his mouth there, or his hand once more would be pure bliss, I feel like I'm going to burst, still even after my release! I can't take much more and this pregnancy is leaving me so aroused it's painful! Goten sighed as he left his thoughts unanswered and crept back into bed.

Trunks woke up troubled; Goten had lied to him about the phone call… He said it was no one, yeah right. Like Goten would tell someone that was no one 'I love you'. It hurt he had to admit. On his way home after work he stopped by the phone company, asking for the list of ingoing and outgoing calls. He was appalled to see a 'Myogin Linzie' listed several times, and she was also on the time that he came home from work and Goten said the terms of endearment to. How could Goten cheat on him? He always seemed like he needed Trunks more. He got sad when Trunks was told to go back to work. Maybe that was the reason; well two can play that game he supposed.

One month had passed and Goten was feeling more depressed, and not to mention horny. Trunks no longer wanted to have sex… or even cuddle. He had even hired a new maid and seemed to be spending more time with her. He had no reason to suspect anything but still it was depressing. He had another problem as well; he could no longer reach his arousal. His abdomen had gotten bigger with the growth of the new little Saiyen-jin within. He had absolutely no way of release; Trunks could cure him of it, if only he would touch him. He hadn't even been touching him at all, no kisses either for about three weeks. Goten sighed, Bulma had put little things on the sides of his pants so he could pull them up and down easier, which gave him an idea. It was lunch time Trunks wouldn't be home for a while… He shucked his pants and began to rub himself against the bed, clutching one of Trunks' shirts to his nose. The silky sheets felt so good touching his quivering need, he relished the cool feeling against his hot skin.

"Ahh… y-yes oh Kami Trunks…" Goten sighed as he felt the familiar feeling build within himself. The door flew open and Goten's gaze met with an astonished Trunks'.

"Goten what the hell are you doing?" Trunks said snatching his shirt from Goten.

"Wha…umm nothing I uh, aren't you supposed to be at work now?" Goten stuttered blushing madly.

"No, I have been coming home for lunch, for about a week now." Trunks shrugged.

"You have? But I didn't even know! Why didn't you share lunch with me?"

"Why don't you ever go downstairs? You would have seen me." Trunks said uncaringly.

"I can't, it's too hard. My abdomen has grown so much this past month." Goten said resentfully.

"Yeah right I bet you are just too lazy," Trunks scoffed, but seeing Goten's eyes start to brim with tears added, "Just kidding! Plus the maid, Cara has been keeping me entertained."

"Trunks I thought you said you would only be a moment…" A female voice said, coming into the room. Gasping Goten pulled up his pants.

"Cara this is Goten, the one I told you about…" Trunks trailed off.

"Oh, that one… Hi Goten how are you?" she asked speaking slowly.

"I'm fine, you're the maid then?" Goten said looking hurt, apparently Trunks had told her he was slow.

"Well Trunks and I have something to finish… bye." She said grabbing Trunks' arm and pulling him out of the room. Curious and a little bored Goten got up to see what they were doing, maybe he could join them? He heard giggling coming from a spare bedroom, the door was opened a crack and Goten peered in. He almost fainted from shock, there was Trunks sitting on the bed with Cara straddling his legs. They were nipping and licking at each others mouths. Every so often touching and moaning could be heard. Well Cara seemed to be the one making most of the noise but still, his beloved Koi was kissing another. Tears fell from Goten's eyes as he sank to the floor; he barely noticed that he fell forward, as a white hot pain surrounded him. So this is what it feels like to have your heart break into a million pieces. Goten thought as he caught himself before hitting the floor.

"Goten!" Trunks gasped as he almost got up but then stopped. "I guess he wants a free show." He smirked at Cara.

"Well ok… I guess but do you want our first time to be in front of _him_?" Cara said scornfully. Trunks shrugged as he removed his shirt, pants and boxers. Cara only nodded and began removing her outfit as well.

"W-why are you d-doing this to m-me?" Goten choked out.

"Doing what to you? Oh you mean repaying the favor, I know about you and Lynzie!" Trunks shouted, grabbing Cara and keeping her from leaving.

"What does that have to do with this? Why do you have to hurt me like this?" Goten sobbed.

"What does it have to do with anything? You are cheating on me with her, how is that not anything! Not only that but you told her you loved her!" Trunks yelled.

"She's my friend from the place I used to work at. She hates you though; I just thought it would've been better not to have you two in contact." Goten said quietly. Once again he had ruined the nice pace that had been their relationship. Goten thought sadly, "I'm sorry I messed up, and you hate me, you thought I was a little whore going out and doing some girl. But I swear you are the only one that matters to me; I don't even find girls attractive. Please is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I love you Trunks!" Goten sobbed from the floor.

"I LOVE YOU! I messed up not you chibi, I assumed things. How could I be so stupid especially when you are baring our child! I am so sorry Goten, I am not even attracted to Cara, and I don't want anyone but you!" Trunks said forgetting about everything else.

"You are both fucking looneys! And you Trunks Briefs said you were single. You are not single and you are gay! I am getting the fuck outta here and I expect my check for this week!" Cara growled as the two lovers did not pay attention to her and were embracing on the floor. Trunks gently picked up Goten and practically ran into their room.

"Trunks you have to go to work…" Goten mumbled halfheartedly.

"Fuck work… I want to be with you, and no one is going to call me on it I am the boss." Trunks smiled as he freed Goten of his shirt and pants. "You don't wear boxers anymore?" Trunks questioned.

"I can't reach to pull them up, so I don't bother with… ohhhhh!" Goten sighed as Trunks' finger traced the span of his length. Trunks snapped up as if he realized what he had been doing. Instead he cupped Goten's ass and brought it to sit on his thighs. "Oh koishii take me, please I need you sooo bad." Goten moaned sexily from the bed. Trunks licked his suddenly dry lips, why was he so anxious? True he and Goten hadn't had sex for weeks but that shouldn't be a problem. He felt anxious about his mate, but he just didn't know why. All thoughts were stopped as Goten pushed his ass against Trunks' aching member. Trunks bit his lip as he stuck a lubed finger into Goten, smirking every time his mate let out a gasp. Feeling that Goten was ready enough Trunks lowered himself into his delicious mate. Trunks could barely see any of Goten past his waist so he licked and nibbled his way over the protruding belly. Mewls and purrs rumbled through Goten's body as Trunks made slow work of thrusting in and out.  
" Oh Trunks please go faster, no harder, wait do both onegai!" Goten gasped, this torture was killing him, and if he could get Trunks to lean forward a bit his manhood would touch Trunks' skin. Trunks complied and was surprised to feel slickness on his lower stomach. He looked down seeing that the head of Goten's penis was rubbing against his stomach, he let it slid (literally) and continued to push into Goten's tight opening. Gasping he began to thrust harder. Opening Goten's legs as wide as they would go he pulled all the way out and slammed into his petite lover. He could hear his koi going horse as he ruthlessly drew himself all the way out and pushed forward as far as he could go. He loved the way his lover shuddered beneath him, the sexy little gasps that came from his mouth. Finally Trunks felt a familiar tightening and cried.

"Goten!" As he split his seed within the far reaches of his sexy little koishii.

"Oi Trunks, we have to make love like that more often…" Goten chuckled weakly from beneath him.

"But love you have not released was I not up to par?" Trunks chided.

"No, it's not that… Ever since I became larger with this chibi, I have been more… well hornier." Goten sighed.

"Oh is there anything I can do?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Well yeah, you remember that day that Maron interrupted us and you were about to go down on me? Well do you think you could do that now?" Goten practically begged.

"No, I was glad that day that Maron pulled me away. Why do you think it took me so long to get so close? It was because I didn't really want too…" Trunks said absently. Tears welled in Goten's eyes, there was something wrong with _him_, it had to be, after him and a previous boyfriend had given each other head they had broken up. Now Trunks wanted nothing to do with _him_. The two looked up startled as the door swung open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded. Trunks blushed, he was still naked and so was Goten, he supposed they had been loud. But Vegeta and Goku were known to make you wear ear plugs.

"What do you mean? We are in our private quarters, having-"

"No, I don't need to hear about that! What I mean is why are you putting your mate through so much stress? You could lose him during childbirth if you continue what you are doing…" Trunks mouth went into an 'O' of surprise as he grasped the sheets, as if holding on for dear life.

"What? How, can I stop it? No not Goten I can't live with out him!" Trunks sobbed.

"Hush Trunks, first don't make him worry, and second he can't be so sexually frustrated all the time. I heard what you said about an earlier incident. You need to face up to everything you are, and just do it. Trunks you want to, and that scares you… sigh I did not really expect to have more children at this age…" Vegeta sighed wearily.

"Which is why you need to be taken to bed my koi. And please fix Goten Trunks; I don't want to lose my youngest son. You can fix it, you know it." Goku said cheerfully before picking up Vegeta. Trunks sighed and looked at Goten, he was hardly erect now, but he might as well. His head went down slowly, Goten's legs jerked when he felt Trunks' breath over his member.

"Stop it, I don't want you to do something if you don't want to. Anyways I am just tired why don't you go back to work Trunks?" Goten sighed as he lay on his side. Before Trunks could answer there was a knock at the door. "Come in…" Goten called, covering himself slightly.

"Goten, Trunks what the hell are you doing here get your ass to work! And get dressed!" Bulma yelled as she swatted Trunks from the room. "What I was going to say is, I have a day pass for two at a famous spa, Goten would you like to come?"

"Why do you want to take me? Wouldn't Bunny like to go?"

"No, my mom likes staying home. I thought that you could use a day of being pampered, you are up here all day waiting for Trunks to get home, and he just sleeps. I know it was me who told him to work, but not overwork, oh well. So would you like to come?" Bulma sat down, petting Goten's hair.

"Ok, but what do you mean pampered? I've been well taken care of…" Goten trailed off.

"No I mean luxury, like what your dad does for Vegeta. You know draw him baths, make him food, gives him massages… Just caters to his every need!" Bulma said brightly before leaving. Goten cocked his head to the side, dad really did all that for Vegeta? All Trunks did was make love to him, not that it wasn't good.

"Wait Bulma, when are we going?" Goten called.

"Oh, silly me! Our appointment is tomorrow, so we actually have to leave now! Pack some over nights, say goodbye to Trunks!" Goten frantically tried to get some clothes to wear then knocked on the bathroom door. The door was opened and at first Goten could not see because of all the steam streaming out of the bathroom. Trunks drew him inside; he was lusciously naked, with streams of water running down his chest.

"Kami…" Goten whispered breathlessly, staring at Trunks.

"You needed something chibi?" Trunks said pleasantly, liking the reaction he got out of his mate (also he was thinking that Goten had rethought his question).

"I am going to a famous spa with your mom, I think we will be gone today, tomorrow and the next day… Bulma said to tell you bye." Goten said, thinking back to what happened earlier.

"What, you can't leave! We have things to talk about!"

"No we don't, well at least not yet you can wait for me. You know what you said earlier hurt me… why don't you think of that?" Goten said walking off.

"I don't care how mad you are at me; you are not leaving without a kiss from me!" Trunks said as he grabbed Goten by the arm and spun him around; pulling him in to a deeply sensual kiss. Goten tried to pull away at first, but soon gave in as Trunks didn't let him go. "Bye chibi, I love you."

"I love you too Trunks, I will see you later." Goten said as he left. Trunks sighed and put his clothes on and walked to Goten's side of the bed, while sitting on the edge he spied a tattered Black book. After picking it up and inspecting it, it seemed to be a normal notebook, but he flipped though and was surprised to see entries in Goten's handwriting. Flipping back towards the beginning he began to read:

Jan 21, 2001

_I can't believe it finally happened, after waiting for so long I now have a boyfriend! His name is Thomas Hannigan, and he is dreamy. He is tall has blue eyes and hair the color of sun dried wheat. Of course he is still dull in comparison to Trunks Briefs. _

Dec 2, 2001

_I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Thomas and I went further than we ever had today. We well went down on each other. It felt nice, but not right. I am sure that he felt that way too. He was the one who encouraged me to try, saying he had done it before so not to worry. After we did it he wouldn't even look at me… I just started to write about this now, it's been about a week and he doesn't answer my calls… He hasn't called me, and we are so close to our one year anniversary._

Dec 21, 2001

_I can't believe it! Thomas dumped me, I finally heard from him, he said to meet him at a café today. I thought he was doing something for our 11month anniversary, but no he told me he realized he had no feelings for me. He was so cold, wouldn't look at me, turned away and left when tears fell from my eyes. I know that Trunks could never treat me like that. Of course he and Maron are together, and have been for a long time. Everyone is going to know that I am gay now! They are going to wonder why I am so sad. _

March 15, 2003

_I can barely write, I don't know what I am going to do. Mom, she died! She was out with some guy; she had been dating for about 3 weeks. Well he was drunk and careened into a passing Semi-Truck. She's gone; Gohon went to pick out a casket today. The funeral is next week. Trunks is what keeps me going, he is always there for me. He was even there for me when I was tossed to the side by Thomas. I love him so much. But I miss you mom! Why did you have to leave? We are going to live with Bulma now, but I want you mom I want you! I shouldn't be such a mess I am 20 years old after all, but I can't help it I was very dependent on mom. She never minded as long as I kept clean and helped her every now and then… oh mom…_

November 5, 2003

_It happened! And not with anyone, but with Trunks! He and Maron had broken up earlier and I was there to console him (yes journal I do know he is straight so I was strictly at a hands off) but he came in and asked me for a…sexual favor. I had jeans on and his hand was there on him! He even had me give him a hand job. Kami if this isn't a sign, we are going to be together! I just know it! I wonder if we will do this often?_

March 19, 2004

_Trunks is asleep at my side, he smells so good. Would you believe that I lost my virginity to this sexy man cuddled beside me? I had found out that he had a girl friend; I thought my heart had broken but then he chased me upstairs and told me that there was no one like me. He took me, all of me, body and soul. I love this man, he'd never do me wrong I just know… _

March 25, 2004

_I have been somewhat crushed, but then rescued. Kate had found out that Trunks and I were having sex. She asked some questions then sent Trunks away. I didn't tell Trunks but she said she was using him, and only for his money. She then tried to make me go down on her, gripping my injured penis as a penalty. Trunks came in and threw her off me, telling her to never come back… Then he marked me, I am his always and forever. _

March 29, 2004

_Trunks and I have been at it nonstop for about 4 days since he marked me. Maron is coming in about three days I think. Not that it matters he loves me, oh he's waking! Time for more lol!_

March 30, 2004

_She had to come early! Maron is here and as soon as Trunks saw her he left, I have been waiting up in the room for him to apologize, but nothing. I had just asked him about what he would do if Maron came back… and he told me he loved me; yeah sure he won't even talk to me. Bulma is calling me to dinner, I don't want to leave you out so I will take you down with me._

March 30, 2004

_Trunks didn't say anything to me, and he even denied that we were together? Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to him? I wanted him to love me, and he forgets about me, he forgot I was crying at the table… I wonder does he really love me?_

Jan 2, 2004

_ I may have thought it was bad yesterday, but then in the morning he down and apologized. 'No one should know about our sex lives' he said. So we went upstairs and had makeup sex, it was good… well better then good but that's not the point. Maron came in when he was about to give me a blowjob (he gave me a hand job earlier), she dragged him out saying that I was a liar. I listened at the door and heard her talking about her and Trunks relationship, and commented how Trunks and mine would never work. She said that I boasted about having sex with Trunks, that I said he never called out her name when I screwed him. I never 'did' him, only the other way around. Then he said 'Do you think I would stoop so low?' and then they, screwed. I fell down the stairs from shock I also moved out of our room. He dumped me, one snag and he dumped me? I swear I will never love again._

Feb 28, 2004

_I thought that things couldn't get worse, I was wrong… again. I have been working at a burger place, to pay Bulma back. Trunks came into the place one day and I blurted out that I was gay. No everyone hates me. Especially Tim, and he raped me, he pulled me into the manager's office and did that. I hurt; I just want to die…_

March 1, 2004

_The most wonderful thing happened last night. Trunks came in, he said it was to 'cheer me up' but we ended up having sex, and I was in bliss. For that one moment I forgot all about all my injuries. I forgot that he was with Maron, all I knew was that he was with me. But the next morning there was a note on my pillow, he said it was a mistake, and that he was going to be married to Maron in 3 or less weeks. I was so shocked, and I started coughing up blood! Bulma agreed to finally check me, she said my insides were ruptured, and something about internal bleeding. Then she told me I have one week to live. One week I will not be here. I will not get to see Trunks' perfect face. I won't see Lynzie the only one that had been nice to me at work. I'm working one more day, then quitting. No one has to know, least of all Trunks, but I hope he knows that I love him, so much. I wish that in my next life Trunks and I can be together and happy…_

Trunks stopped reading, unable to stem the tears that flowed down his face. Poor Goten, he had been through so much. And what had he done? Put him through more, that's what. And now he would not even pleasure his poor koi, who had done nothing but give. Why was he so afraid to do that? He knew that he was fully gay… or did he? Why did he choose to try to cheat with a girl then, instead of a guy? If he were gay he would've automatically picked a guy that seemed gay or something. Well now that he knew what the problem was he might as well go look for 'objects' to help him please Goten, for Kami's sake he deserved it!

Three days later Goten came back home, in a lighter mood for sure.

"Hey Tru-kun… miss me?" Goten said, almost shyly.

"You know it, Goten about that talk…" Trunks said awkwardly.

"No, I was wrong, I mean if you are obviously trying to make yourself do something for my sake I should be thankful. You have been very giving; I mean I turned you gay so…" Goten shrugged, Trunks shook his head no and brought Goten to sit with him on the bed.

"No, Goten look I may have seemed straight, but I had been struggling with my feelings for you. I noticed that when we went anywhere, you know just you, Maron and me. I would always lay closet to you; be with you, we were like twins. I have loved you for Kami knows how long. On top of it I have been afraid to fully admit it, even to myself. But I love you Goten, and I am gay, flaming gay!" He laughed as he hugged Goten. "And I have decided to announce to Capsule Corp and the press that I love you and that you and I are life mates." Goten looked at him surprised, he always thought that Trunks would just announce their child as heir to Capsule Corp with out explaining why.

"But, you don't have to. I don't want to ruin your career. I want to be with you. Not that I am not happy, I am; just surprised."

"That is not my only surprise, I have been practicing a few things while you were gone, and I think I am quite good now…" Trunks smirked as he got up to lock the door. Goten looked at him wide eyed once more as Trunks got out a container of chocolate body wax. Trunks laid Goten on his back and pulled his pants off.

"I like that you never wear boxers anymore, I think you should do it after you have the chibi." Trunks smiled and smothered the chocolate stuff all over Goten's penis.

"Oh Kami Trunks that feels so… yes more. Wait what do you mean practicing? What are you good at?" Goten moaned. Trunks said nothing as he leaned over and ran his tongue over Goten's length, making it harden instantly. Goten arched up and hissed, Trunks grinned as he dropped his pants. Goten began to whimper as Trunks pace didn't quicken, eager to please his mate Trunks devoured Goten's length and licked up every inch of chocolate, cupping his balls and growling every so often. Next he removed his mouth from Goten's member and instead suckled his nuts, Keeping Goten on the edge with teasing strokes. Goten bit into his lip painfully, how long had it been since he felt this? At least a couple years, who cares Trunks was on him now. Running his tongue up and down Goten like one would a sucker was proving to be a sound method. Goten was wriggling and he could hear the moans and groans that escaped his sweet mouth. Trunks had to admit he was not ready for the sudden hot splash on his face as Goten came. Frowning slightly he went face to face with Goten.

"Give me a little warning next time will ya?" Trunks said pitifully. Goten couldn't stem the giggles as they flowed from his mouth, and then stopped in an instant.

"Next time?" He asked curiously.

"Of course there will be a next time; I can't get enough of you now!" Trunks said clamping his mouth firmly over Goten's to keep his noisy mate from talking.

"So Vegeta, you know that nothing would have happened to Goten if he stayed, sexually pent up."

"Yeah but it fixed everything didn't it Kakkarrot, now why don't you continue to pamper me?" Vegeta said knowingly as he walked away.

-End-

So what do you think? Will it do? I know that I did not get nearly all I wanted in there, so I suppose I will start having to write a part 4… but that sounds kind of dumb ne?

Rash: I applaud thee my mistress.

Flit: You have been reading too much Shakespeare nitwit. But yes good story remember to REVIEW, readers I thank you.


End file.
